MY CHILDHOOD! ¦ Final Fantasy 1
The beginning of the adventures of Peeb, Joof, Ian and Jerd in Final Fantasy I. Synopsis It is the 30th anniversary of Final Fantasy, so Jared is playing the first one. The first Final Fantasy was the first Final Fantasy Jared played as a kid. One of the best parts about the game is that Jared can make whatever kind of party he wants. He names a fighter called Peeb. Jared discusses some of the classes. Jared discusses the thief, which has nothing special about him whatsoever - so he will be Jared called Jerd. A white mage is named Ian. Finally, a black mage named Joof. Jared hasn't played the game in ages, so it is very nostalgic for him. Jared talks about the sprites and enthusiastically reads the text. Jared buys some weapons and armor for his characters. Wooden armor sounds uncomfortable. Jared buys some spells for Joof and Ian. Jared leaves town to grind while he talks about why he loves the game. Jared doesn't agree with most of the criticisms of the game. A lot of people hate when they waste a turn attacking a monster that was killed earlier in the round. Jared believes it makes for better strategy. Jared discusses how he is strategizing the early battles. Jared talks about the first time he played this game. He and his brothers wandered around, and they died against five imps, because they had no weapons or armor. Jared read the instruction manual to discover that he needed to buy equipment. Even after buying items, they died to imps again anyway, because they didn't know about equipping! On their third attempt, they were able to proceed in the game. Jared talks about the randomized level up stats. Everyone got decent level ups. The leaders are most likely to be attacked, so they need to be fighters. Jared likes the game because of nostalgia. The PS1 version is the best. The GBA and PSP versions are pretty good. This version does get tough. Jared continues to fight a lot of imps. Jared loves the battle music. Jared will play as long as people are still interested. Jared isn't sure what GrImp stands for, and he assumes it means gray, but it could be great. Jared remembers having a notebook where he recorded his own bestiary of the monsters. He would note how much XP and health each monster had. It's really cool that he did that. Later Final Fantasy games add extra notes into the battle theme, and Jared doesn't like them. Jared finds the madpony, a rare encounter. Jared gets excited as he fights. There is always one worthless spell each level, and sometimes all of them are dumb. Eventually, Black Mages get a large number of variants of insta-kill spells. Jared talks about the strategy guide the game came with that says what to do. Jared would follow the instructions to a t. Jared is confused by the names of some spells, like Fog. It increases armor rather than making it easier to dodge. Jared hates when the party members die, and the other party members get XP, while the dead characters don't. Jared would reset the game just so everyone levels up at the same time. The player had to make their way back to town to revive the party members. Jared talks about how he didn't recognize where the imp's faces were when he first played it. The casters show off the lightning spell. Everyone levels up. Ian and Joof got bad level ups. Jared wonders why he is here, as Ian does everything Jared can do, but better. Jared doesn't have enough gold to save! Jared wonders about pressing reset and turning the console off. Jared has plenty to talk about with this game, despite asking so much from this video. Harm is like Turn Undead from D&D, where it deals a lot of damage to undead. Jared heads north to a swamp area to fight more dangerous monsters. How many times will Jared die throughout this? Jared apparently doesn't suck as much as he thought, as he one-shots a wolf. Jared wants to see fan art. Jared liked the thief character because of how cool his hair looks. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos